


You think that's appropriate?

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Im just messed up, In a way, Kinda, Leg Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slight intimidation, Wall Sex, handjob, im so sorry, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Check the tags cause I dunno what's wrong with me and I can't do summarys to save my life





	You think that's appropriate?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the people  
> And trust me the plot is entirely fictional

"Lin" The president walked into one of the large White House rooms where Lin was looking at the paintings.  
"Sir" Lin tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement of his arrival.  
"Having a good time so far?" He went and stood next to him.  
"It's been quite an experience" Lin replied with a slight laugh.  
"Yeah, I guess it has" Washington looked at the two guards that were escorting him and nodded them off.  
Lin saw it in the corner of his eye and his body temperature rose a degree or two.  
"Sir?" Lin questioned.  
The taller man took his jacket off, completely ignoring the question.

Lin's breathing had gotten faster as Washington turned to look at him.  
"You're a very talented man"  
"Th-thank you" Lin felt heat rising to his cheeks staining them a light pink.  
"But-" Oh God, Lin thought. What have I done? He quickly recalled the last day and nothing alarming came to mind.  
"That doesn't mean you can get away with everything"  
Lin stepped back slightly. His chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You really think that that's appropriate for the White House?" He looked Lin up and down, inspecting him slowly.  
"Sir? I don't kn-" Lin started to defend himself.  
"Don't play confused, young man" He stepped forward matching the smaller man's step back.  
"Do you think that attire is suitable?" Lin looked down at his clothing. Even he had to admit that a blue blazer and jeans weren't exactly WH standard.

"Sorry, Sir" He responded sheepishly.  
"Look at me" Lin looked up hesitantly.  
The Virginian smirked before placing two hands on the Puerto Rican's chest and shoved him backwards.

The air was knocked from him as his back hit the wall.  
He grunted in shock and winced at his bruised shoulder.

Washington put one of the large hands under Lin's chin to lift his head up and looked, intimidatingly, into his eyes causing Lin to squirm under the scrutiny.

To Lin's surprise the older man placed his lips against his own and pushed gently but with force.  
He froze, eyes wide open before relaxing slightly and allowing The President's tongue entry.

Lin felt fingers pull at his belt until it was undone.  
He broke the kiss to protest but was cut off by a firm grip on his cock. The words were replaced with a strangled moan as the hand stroked him to hardness.  
"Ssh, you don't want people finding you like this do you?" Lin sensed the threat in that remark and bit his tongue.

"Good boy" The grip tightened and the pace quickened, Lin's head hit the wall as he tried to control his manic breathing.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Letting me use you. Ssh, no speaking remember"

Lin mentally cursed as he got closer and closer to the edge.

"You wanna cum, you wanna explode on my hand don't you? Should I let you? Do you think you deserve it?"

Lin was about to say something before stopping himself and nodding.

"I don't think so" He squeezed the base of Lin's pulsing member and stopping the impending orgasm.

Lin hit the wall with his wrist in frustration.  
"Tch tch, I could punish you for defacing property of the US government"

Lin rolled his eyes.  
"What was that?" George snapped. Knowing full well what it was.

"Nothing, Sir"  
"That's what I thought" The grip returned and he lazily stroked up and down causing Lin to shudder.  
"Now you're gonna have to try pretty hard to convince me that you deserve to cum"

"Aren't you?" 

"Yes, Sir" He said through gritted teeth.  
"Good, on your knees" He stepped back letting go of Lin and unbuckling his own pants.

Lin gulped before dropping down silently.

He felt the same hands grip his hair and directing his mouth to the swollen tip of Washington's cock.

Lin opened his lips and took him in, the other man sighed in contentment.

The kneeling man took in a few more inches, using his hand to stroke what his mouth couldn't take.  
I mean, he was hung like a fucking horse.

Lin didn't know how long it took but he felt the grip on his head tighten and heard "Yeah, fuck. Right there", the bitter rush of cum spilling over his tongue.  
He grimaced before swallowing and leant back on his heals.  
"You can stand now" Lin came to a standing position and felt the burn in his thighs.

"You did good. I might let you cum"  
"Thank you, sir"  
"But, you can't have my hands" Lin went to touch himself, in his undone pants.  
"Nuh uh. Not your hands either"  
He looked up, confused.  
"Sir?" The President lifted his leg and placed his knee in between the other man's legs, rested against the wall.  
"Fuck" Lin whispered.

The knee pushed upwards, lightly touching the bulge covered by fabric.  
Lin's eyes drifted shut as more friction was applied, he resisted the urge to hump that leg like a dog.

As if Washingtom had read his mind he said "I'm not doing all the work here"

Lin looked at him pleadingly, opening his eyes once more.  
"You wanted to get off, did you not?"

He swallowed his pride and pushed down onto the incredibly firm thigh and dragged himself across slowly. A bolt of pleasure shot throw him and with that he moved faster, already so close.

The man above smirked and pulled his leg up higher. Hitting his balls.  
Lin winced again, the orgasm receding.

"What's the matter?" George asked condicendingly.  
"Please" Lin begged.  
"Go on then"  
He continued to rub against his leg, determined to reach the point of no return. 

His thrusts became arratic as he got nearer and nearer.  
"Fuck, yes" he swore as he blew in his pants, panting and limp against the cold wall. 

"Happy now?" The leg was removed and Lin nearly buckled forward but was held back with a firm hand. 

"Yes" But he made a face as mess in his pants was becoming sticky and cold against his skin. 

"Dress properly, or next time I won't let you cum full stop" and with that he left.


End file.
